


Brosexual?

by CarliPlay



Series: Gotham Academy - Side Stories [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies), DCU (Novels), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Bromance, Epic Bromance, Flirting, Friendship, Male Friendship, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarliPlay/pseuds/CarliPlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Dick and Roy have been best friends since their vigilante parents met, and they enjoy spending a lot of time together. One day during Spring Break their Sophomore year they decide to visit the beach to pick up some cute girls, and it doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brosexual?

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the events of Gotham Academy, don't worry!

“Nice ride! Wish Oliver let me keep a car on campus…” I exclaimed as I ran my finger from the front end of the shiny black and red jaguar to the back. The coat of paint was slick and had the kind of paint with a subtle sparkle in it.

Dick grabbed my wrist, “Hey, watch it, if Bruce sees a scratch on this he’ll give me one of those brooding glares!”

I shook free, but not without a little pain.

Dick had a pretty strong grip, “Easy there you’ll dislocate my entire arm.”

Dick laughed and gave me a slap on my shoulder before scooting past me to take the driver’s seat. I took the hint and circled around to plop my tush into the leather seat. Very classy.

“This isn’t going to be like last spring break is it, you leaving with two girls and all I get is the hot dogs you left by the firepit?” he sighed to me.

My stomach dropped, I had forgotten about that.

“No not this time. I left the hot dogs at home, this time we’re grilling steak!” I grinned hoping to mask my mixed guilt and embarrassment while trying to be reassuring and, well, a better friend to him than I have been in the past.

Dick turned the key and put his arm over the back of his seat to back the car up. Man could that engine purr! And damn, Dick was really working out lately! When he put his arm there all the muscles jutted out!

I poked his arm, “Careful you don’t work out too much, your arm will pop.”

His entire face turned a deep red as he concentrated on backing up and hitting the road. This was clearly going to be a fun day-trip.

When we got there it was still just before noon, so there weren’t many beach goers staking their claim. After unpacking all our stuff that we had brought along, we found a place between the beach bar and the volleyball pit that we deemed perfect for lady watching and drinking at the same time. Granted we weren’t quite 21 yet, but with all our training and fighting in our youth we looked quite a bit older than we actually were.

We waited for hours, with the sun just flittering in and out of the clouds, and beers slowly going into our stomachs as time passed. By 1pm there were tons of people, mostly college guys like ourselves and families also enjoying their break. For whatever reason girls were no where to be found.

Dick twisted his torso to face me, “I really don’t think they’re coming man.”

Okay. Those muscles were just not fair, I mean I know I have some but this guy used to be an acrobat, he had muscles in places I didn’t know men had. I may have the charm, but Dick has a lot else going on.

Suddenly behind him a bikini girl walked past.

“Hold on Grayson,” I gave him a sly wink, “looks like one’s headed to the bar.”

He raised and turned his head in interest, and when he noticed her he broke out in a smile.

“Finally.” He breathed.

I got up off of my beach towel and let the sand fall off my legs and swimsuit, “You coming?”

He nodded and got up and we both took off toward the bar.

I suddenly felt something on my butt and I swatted that direction quickly, “Hey! what’s the big idea!”

Dick’s face grew bright red and he looked out at the water to hide his embarrassment, “I’m sorry, you still had sand on your butt.”

What a pal.

“Bro, its no big deal. Just surprised is all.” I said as we reached the fake tiki bar stools with reggae playing softly in the background.

The girl was very pretty with long dark hair and dark skinned wearing a very small purple bikini. She had a tattoo on her lower back that had the female symbol in the center of elegant swirly things that girls like. It was super hot.

Upon our arrival she noticed us and gave a quiet greeting to us I couldn’t quite hear. Dick was standing between me and the girl so I had to lean over the bar to hear what was being said.

“So you came to the beach by yourself? I’d think it'd get boring if you didn’t have anyone to talk to.” Dick commented.

She tossed her hair behind her shoulders, what a goddess.

“Can be, but sometimes I prefer the company of a book on the beach to screaming drunk girls on occasion.” she shrugged.

Me and Dick gave each other a knowing look.

“So you party often?” I asked, “You look a bit young to be drinking.”

She shook her beer that she ordered at us while saying, “I’m 22, so yeah I can order what I please.”

She followed up her statement with a swig before she looked out at the water where some nearby children were screaming.

Me and Dick gave each other another look, one that said, “Damn we hit the jackpot, but only one of us can go home with her so lets just see who she likes more and roll with it.”

You get to that level of silent communication after this many years of friendship.

Her shout interrupted our eye contact, “Oh damnit its starting to rain! My book!” She bolted out onto the beach.

We gave each other another look that said, “Oh shit! Our stuff!” before making a very similar bolt onto the beach, grappling with towels and coolers until all our stuff made it into the trunk of Bruce’s Jaguar.

“Hey you guys! Can I get a little help?” The girl waved to us from across the row of cars and nodded at her tiny white car, she clearly had way too much stuff on her hands.

“Yeah I’ll get it.” I jogged over, it was pouring now and my red hair hung flat on my head, I’m sure whatever appeal I had was gone now.

I opened the trunk and took some stuff from her overflowing arms and began helping her put things in the trunk.

She smiled gratefully before saying, “Thank you so much. You know, my apartment is a few blocks over if you guys want to come over and wait out the rain, I don’t think it’ll be pouring long and wet sand always smells super nice and fresh.”

A girl was inviting us to her house, and by the way her hair gets wavy when its wet and her bikini clung to her skin. Holy shit.

“Yeah of course we’d love to come, I’ll go tell Dick and we’ll follow you there. I’m Roy by the way.” I held out my hand and took hers in mine.

She shook it, “The name’s Shelly. See you there.”

I was halfway to the car when I realised she invited both of us to her apartment. Crap. Neither one of us will be able to get her alone without the other feeling awkward. Even further I didn’t know if she was expecting to get both of us at once or if she was just being friendly to us. Things just got a little complicated to my currently sex-driven mind.

I slammed the car door shut and sat on the towel that Dick had laid over my seat, he really did take Bruce’s brooding stares pretty seriously. 

“So good news and bad news.” I started, “Good news is she invited us over, so she likes us. Bad news is there’s two of us and only one of her.”

Dick started the car and it purred to life. He turned on the headlights and backed up thinking this over.

“I don’t think she’s interested at all. Doesn’t make sense to take home two if she wants to do the do.” He replied.

I shook my head agreeing, “That’s exactly what I was thinking.”

There was silence as we followed her out of the lot and onto the road, after we turned the first corner I decided the best course of action.

“Well, if one of us has a chance the other should make up an excuse to leave, how about that?” I said.

Dude. If he agreed and got with her, that meant I got to drive the car to let them have their alone time. Either way I win. Sex or hot cars. It was a stereotypical man’s dream come true.

“What if nothing happens?” Dick finished.

“Easy, we wait out the rain and keep talking to her on the beach!” I exclaimed.

Dick pondered this until he pulled into the lot of an apartment complex and pulled into a parking space close to where Shelly had just parked hers.

“Alright. Seems fair enough. But you’re not going to drive the car just… I don’t know take a nap in it or something. I can’t risk pissing of Bruce.” His eyes locked with mine and he said it so gravely, reminded me of a certain vigilante I knew.

“Whatever you say, Batman.” I smirked.

He punched me in the arm… hard. Guess I should’ve seen that one coming.

I grumbled and got out of the car, grabbing some dry clothes from the trunk of the car before hustling in the apartment lobby right with Dick right behind me.

Shelly was making polite conversation with the receptionist when we closed the door, and she waved us over before chirping a goodbye to the receptionist.

“I hope you guys like incense and terrible movies!” She perkily chattered to us as she pressed the elevator button.

The entire way up me and Shelly discussed movies such as Sharknado, and The Blob while Dick sulked because he rarely got the chance to watch television being the ward of a very busy billionaire. I had a ward too, but I guess I let myself relax a bit more than Dick did, couldn’t help feeling bad for the guy.

When we got up we changed quickly in her bathroom before joining her in her small living area. It was a nice apartment that had to have just been built within the last five years, and everything still had a modern feel to it. The couch was a bit small for three people, but Shelly seemed pretty determined to make us enjoy terrible movies just as much as she did.

Shelly had to bend over to insert the DVD to Skarknado, and oh boy did me and DIck perk up a bit. She hadn’t changed out of her swimsuit yet.

“There you go. I’ll be right back I have to change.” she said before disappearing into her bedroom.

I mouthed “Oh my god” to Dick in silence.

He nodded wide-eyed in reply.

I scooted closer to him to whisper something very Shelly related to him, but evidently he had the same idea and we had our thighs pressed together.

Before I thought about how it could be taken (I meant it jokingly), I whispered/blurted out “I’ve never felt so close to you before.”

Dick sorta froze up and made a face as if he was struggling to contain his embarrassment, a look I knew well. What a total dork. It only took two seconds to get his pale face to flush beat red.

Okay. I may or may not be crazy. But I thought about kissing him just now. I mean he was actually super close to me right now, and I had this affection for him because, you know, he’s a big ol’ dork.

Shelley shut her door behind her as she enter the living room.

She was wearing an oversized T-shirt from the local community college and a pair of tight leggings. Her hair was now tied back into a casual ponytail. For whatever reason this gorgeous girl rocked lazy wear.

“Hey I just got a text from my friend in the lobby, it may be awhile.” she pointed to her phone in her hand.

“Okay.” I called over my shoulder before I returned my gaze to Sharknado. It really was a terrible movie, and I loved it.

Almost the moment the door was shut Dick suddenly turned to me very serious-like. I didn’t like the look of this.

“Roy. Can I try something?” he asked. Was it just me or did he sound nervous.

Oh god. That made me nervous.

“Yes?” I replied hesitantly.

He leaned in toward me, and I knew what was coming, my heart was pounding and I felt like I might be sick. His lips pressed against my awkwardly, like he didn’t know how to kiss anymore now that he was kissing me, his best friend. Or were we still best friends now. Everything was so confusing and I didn’t quite know what was happening.

He pulled away and gave me a look like he was expecting me to say something. I was shaken and my mind was fried out. I needed to say something, but what should I say? What the hell do I? Oh.

I leaned forward and melded my mouth onto his. For a guy his lips were incredibly soft. I could tell Dick wasn’t expecting this reaction so he shakily brought his hands to my waist, and in response I found my over his shoulders.

I liked this. Was the most surprising part to me. When I slid down so I was lying on the couch Dick was there, submerging me like water underneath his sliding muscles and warmth I felt something, and I knew I was growing rock hard. He was just so into it, and I could feel his erection rubbing my inner thigh as he held the sides of my head and proceeded to continue kissing me. I expected it to stop there since he flickered his tongue inside my mouth teasing my tongue but suddenly retreated to an upright sitting position.

“What-” I started but I was cut off as Dick unbuttoned his pants and proceeded to unzip.

His icy blue eyes looked like they were on fire as they bore into me, “Do you want to see.”

His words were direct and without hesitation now. If he didn’t know what he wanted before he definitely knew what he wanted now. Dumbly I nodded still not fully sure what was happening, but I did know that my dick was aching with some form of horniness and Dick was the one causing it.

He shimmied his pants just enough to let his butt and dick hang out openly. He was fully erect and he was larger than me. His veins didn’t bulge quite like mine do and the tip had an almost impossible to see bit of wetness. However, I was surprised to see that he was completely hairless. Waxed clean.

He kept looking at me like he wanted me to do something, so I did what I did before out of panic and began kissing him again. Suddenly I swung my legs over his so I was sitting on his lap, erect dick warm and pressed against my abdomen. When we broke apart I knew exactly what I wanted and I gave Dick a smirk that he knew so well. As I was sliding down he spread his legs apart to make room for me.

Palms pressed against his smooth and muscular upper thighs, I opened my mouth wide and let my tongue touch the very tip of his dick. Instantly I regretted it. I had never given a blowjob before and I knew I’d probably wind up biting his dick off, but this was what we both wanted and I didn’t feel like I could back off now.

He ran his fingers partway through my still damp red hair before tightening his fingers so they held my head in place. From there on it was smooth sailing. With Dick’s hands guiding me I rapidly slid his member back and forth rhythmically. Near the end he began to get a bit rough, shoving my head forward to the point that his dick almost choked me at several points and my hair was starting to hurt. But I liked it. I wanted more.

I dug my my hands around his thighs and dug my nails into his toned ass so I could feel his muscles under his skin shifting back and forth from the force put into the back and forth motion of guiding my head.

“Fuck, Roy…” he let out a strange, weak whisper before I tasted basically the worst thing I’ve ever tasted before.

Now I knew why girls were hesitant to give blowjobs. But at the same time, it felt so good to know I had caused that, and that aroused me even further as I swallowed down the bitter aftertaste.

I pulled away and wiped away the saliva off from around my mouth and stood up. Dick began to lean forward as if to blow me too but I grabbed his shirt. He looked up realising what I wanted and aided me in removing his shirt.

Now that’s hot. All those acrobat muscles. Wow. I stood there staring at him for a few seconds razing him with my eyes. I then grabbed his hand and aided him in unbuttoning, unzipping, and grasping my dick in his hand.

“Lick it, then stroke it.” I ordered. I kinda felt powerful saying it, and when he obliged it felt even better.

It didn’t take long for the mindless stroking to turn into a full force hand job, and when I indicated I was cumming he lowered his head to swallow it for me. The release was amazing. It was so different getting from a guy than getting from a girl, but I definitely liked this too.

Now that it was over we put our stuff away and awkwardly sat ourselves back on the couch, now just a little more spaced away from each other.

After a few minutes of silence and sharks raining from like sky with tiny people screaming in the background, I opened my mouth

“So, what are we now?’ I asked, nervous to hear the answer.

There was a pause before Dick opened his mouth, “Well, I don’t exactly want to hold your hand and gallop off into the sunset with you if that’s what you’re asking.”

We both laughed, the tension was broken almost instantly and we were friends again. I guess we were experimenting to see if we could like guys, and in a way you could say it was a success At least sexually. I’d have to go on a few dates with guys to see if I could ever develop romantic feelings for them.

“Let’s never speak of this again.” Dick jabed

I nodded, “Agreed.”

That ment we had a mutual understanding. This kind of thing will most likely never happen again.

The door creaked open only moments later followed by a bouncy happy Shelly.

“Hey guys looks like Sharknado is almost over, and have you looked outside? The rain is gone we can totally go back to the beach.” She responded.

We both got up, “Yeah of course”

As we were headed to the door I pulled Shelly aside all smooth like.

“So, uh, do you have a number? Maybe we can go see some awful movies in theaters or something together.” I turned on the ol’ Roy Harper lady charm.

She gave me a rather concerned look, “Wait, so you’re asking me on a date?”

I was confused that she seemed surprised.

“Yes, why?” I inquired.

She coughed, “Well with you two being so touchy and all I kinda just assumed you two were gay.”

I flushed red, so I was red in both hair and skin tone. Good grief.

“Well, we aren’t, so do I get your number?” I asked again, by now Dick was watching our conversation with interest.

She laughed, “Oh you’re going to really hate me now… I’m ace. Two times over. No romance, no sex, nothing. We can be friends though?”

Dick snorted.

 

 


End file.
